Gundam XWin
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: A fusion between 2 somewhat unlikely series, X-men and Gundam Wing. AN: Yoai elements in later chapters
1. 01

Gundam X-Win

01

By Devon Masterson

AN: This is my first fusion. I've never read one before so forgive me, I believe in staying fresh when I start new types of fic. Please leave constructive reviews, i.e. if you think it is going badly tell me where I am going wrong. Don't just say, "this sucks" or "this is in poor taste."

Thanks for help with the sketch, Lady EJ 

"Interesting," Quatre commented as he clicked the scroll bar with his mouse.

Trowa looked over toward the blond Arabian and pushed up his ruby quartz glasses. "Found something to get into, Tre?"

"You make it sound like I am some sort of brat," he replied turning his head.

Trowa smirked then went back to his book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he turned his chair to face his best friend.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Uh-huh," Quatre commented as he maneuvered his hover chair over towards the table and picked up his glass. "Anyway, I came across some local folklore about a wild jungle man that I thought we could check out. I feel there is something more to it then just natives trying to scare their children into staying out of the jungle."

"Maybe we should look into it," Trowa replied.

"Look into what?" Relena asked as she placed her arms around Trowa and kissed his cheek.

"I came across some old folklore about a wild jungle man," Quatre answered. "I have a feeling that the wild jungle man might actually be a mutant."

"Only a feeling?" Relena asked.

"I need more to go on before I go probing every mind in the area," Quatre replied. He raised his glass to his lips and drank half the glass. "Perhaps while on our tour of the city we can inquire."

"This is supposed to be our vacation, Tre," Relena sighed.

"It couldn't hurt for us to look into it," Trowa said. He lifted Relena's arm and pulled around to the front of him so she could sit in his lap. "We could use always use the help."

"That's true," she sighed as she lay back in his arms.

"Good then it's all set," Quatre smiled. He put his glass down then turned his hover chair around. "I'll see you guys later I want to get a short nap in before we leave. I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Nightmares about the shadow man again?" Trowa asked in concern.

Quatre nodded. "I sometimes wonder who's the psychic around here," he smirked then became serious. "Don't worry I'll be fine," he added as he left the room.

"I'm worried about Tre's dreams," Relena admitted once Quatre was gone. "They have a habit of coming true in some fashion. I think something big is going to happen."

"We'll just have to be on guard," he said simply.

"I hope that's enough," she replied as a glass of lemonade floated to her outstretched hand. "Mind if I have a sip?"

"You can have the rest of it," he answered.

Relena smiled and brought the glass to her lips.

xxxx

Treize stood by the window of his lavish office. To most, the office was strange in its décor though elegantly done. Almost everything in the room was made of some sort of metal alloy. It gave the room a rustic posh feel, but few were even allowed to grace their eyes with the sight of the office. "Yes?"

Lady Une entered the room quietly and smiled. "I come to make my report, Mr. Treize." 

Treize turned from the window and raised an eyebrow at her appearance. "Really, Mystique, we are beyond disguises are we not?"

She nodded and showed her true form. Lady Une head of public relations for OZ was for the public, Mystique was her true nature. 

"Watching you change never ceases to amaze me," he commented.

A purple blush crept into her blue cheeks. "Thank you, Mr. Treize."

"You're welcome, Mystique," he replied then waved his hand toward her. The chair behind her moved closer. "Have a seat. I have some things to discuss with you before I hear your report."

"Yes, Sir." Mystique sat down in the chair then crossed her legs as she awaited his orders.

As a natural response, his eyes swept over the provocative white dress she wore. He knew it was necessary for her wear the garment for disguise reasons. She could only manipulate so much beyond her natural body mass, the extra material allowed her to have clothes as well. This knowledge still did not deter his imagination, however. "I am sure you have been aware of our foiled attempts to buy out the Winner Foundation. No matter what we do they manage to escape us. I need the resources that they have access to in order to further my ideals."

"I suspect that Winner is a mutant like us," she commented.

"Interesting," Treize said as he sat down. "This changes things. Perhaps we can get Quatre Winner to side with us."

"He is rather strong willed, Mr. Treize."

"So am I," Treize replied with a smile, "and I won't let it stop me."

Mystique smirked at the determined look on his face. "Very good, Mr. Treize."

xxxx

The three friends moved through the crowded streets of Mumumba. They snapped pictures of the various sites and stopped at various venders when called over with their sing song voices. Every one of them promised that they merchandise was the rarest and any tourist would be lucky to have such a deal. They allowed themselves to be suckered into a few of the 'rare deals' made in Taiwan. They would have continued on their way if not for a man dressed in all. white despite the obvious heat, had not called out to them. "Would you like to take a real tour of our glorious city?" 

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked warily.

"You look like tourist that want to see everything that our lovely country would have to offer and with a guide like me…"

"How much?" Quatre cut off getting to the bottom line. He was quick to recognize the shrewd businessman's underlying meaning, but he could be of some help.

"Five thousand," he answered. "You get to right to the point my friend, I like that."

"And how do we know you won't lead us into the jungle and then extort us for money in order to get out?" Trowa asked shrewdly.

The man feigned shock and distaste. "You are a guest in my country under my guide you would be completely safe."

"Uh," Relena said suddenly as she fell against Trowa. She looked towards the person who knocked her down. The woman had magnificent features. Her violet eyes eerily stood out against the tufts of shock white hair that peaked out from under her cap.

"Excuse me," the woman said then quickly walked away.

"That mixed breed woman," the man said disgustedly. "You better check your wallets, she'll rob you blind."

Trowa and Quatre checked their wallets. "She took my wallet," Relena replied as she looked toward where the woman left. She darted off in pursuit and her companions followed suit.

Further up the way, the woman looked at the wallet. There was a nice chunk of cash inside. She had hit the jackpot she thought. She would count it later know exactly how much. Feeling something suddenly wrong, she turned her head just in time to see the tourists that she robbed barreling towards her and took off. _"Akumba must have told them about me. I'll take care of him later,"_ she thought as she turned a corner. She stopped short when she realized she was boxed in. The sound of footfalls and panting made her turn around.

"You're cornered," Quatre stated, "Just give us back the wallet with everything inside of it and we'll let you go."

"I don't think so," she replied as she reached inside of her shirt and pulled out several throwing knives in between each of her fingers. "Back off!" she commanded throwing them at their feet as warning.

"Not without my wallet," Relena replied not wavering from her position. She took a step forward.

"What are you crazy?" the woman asked. She produced another throwing knife and through it at Relena. Her eyes widened as the knife stopped in front of Relena then dropped to the ground and she proceeded to move forward.

The woman dropped her the rest of her knives in shock. She had never seen someone demonstrate powers like that before. "I see," she commented as her violet eyes frosted over and became completely white.

"Brace yourselves," Quatre yelled out quickly at the same time as the white-haired woman raised her palms toward them. A blast of wind knocked them back.

The woman satisfied with her handiwork chuckled and flew into the air. With the money in the wallet, she could leave Mumumba, hell she could leave the continent of Africa all together. No more weird looks and questions about her heritage. She needed to be around people who understood her or at least somewhere she could blend in with the background better. _"I understand you,"_ a voice said into her mind.

"Who said that?" she asked looking around as she hovered in the air.

_"My name is Quatre Winner and like you I have been given a gift. I'm also of mixed heritage as well so I understand you on all of accounts. Instead of running away why don't you join us?"_

"I work alone," she replied. "I've been on my own since I could walk."

_"Then just humor me for awhile. I know you have to be the slightest bit curious about us now that you know we have powers like you. Don't deny it, Catherine. I am a mind reader you know."_

She had at to admit that she wanted to know more about the strangers and if there were more like them. She turned her head suddenly and saw Relena floating next to her.

"Relax, I just want my wallet. I'm not about to let you take it. I've got important stuff in there."

Catherine smirked. Her curiosity was going to be the death of her one-day. She threw the wallet to Relena and descended slowly to the ground. Quatre and Trowa came up to the two women. "I'll stick around for awhile," she commented then she pointed to Quatre. "And you, psychic friend, stay out of my mind at least until I get in to yours."

Quatre smirked at the comment but nodded. "Deal," he replied. "I guess we should introduce ourselves formally. Again I am Quatre Winner…"

"I'm Relena Peacecraft," she greeted.

"Trowa Barton," he commented. He was unsure about this match, but he knew Quatre would not intentionally put them all in danger.

_"Trust Tre," _Relena said into his mind_, "he's a excellent judge of character and that knife was nowhere near me. She just threw it to try and scare me. I feel that she's a good person in general, we just have to get to know her."_ She smiled when she saw a look of acceptance pass over his features.

"Now that's settled, let's go back to the hotel," Quatre suggested. "We can get to know each other further over dinner.

Catherine sat with her feet dangling in the pool as she contemplated her new situation. She started when she heard a sound from behind her. "It's only me," Quatre assured her as he came to a stop beside her.

"What happened if I may ask?"

Quatre nodded in understanding. "It's all rather simple. My mutant power over loads the majority of my nervous system leaving me paralyzed from the waist down."

"That's horrible. How can you manage?"

"It took some getting used to," Quatre said, "but I manage quite well. I'm a telepath as well so I have no problem doing things for myself when no one is around of course, but I admit it would be nice to walk around again."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you about it. We'll talk about something else."

"Thank you," Quatre replied.

"So why were you trying to hire Akumba?" Catherine asked. "He'll only steal all your money after stranding you somewhere."

"We figured as much," Quatre chuckled. "But the reason was were looking to the legend of the wild jungle man."

"Why would you want to find him?" 

"Curiosity and wanting to help a fellow mutant," Quatre answered. "Do you happen to know anything about him?"

Catherine nodded. "I ran away from village when I was thirteen. I came across Akumba and he tried to sell me to a brothel that was when I realized my knack for pick pocketing. He and his men chased me into the jungle then stopped all of a sudden. I thought maybe they gave up when I saw him then I fainted. It was the first time I've ever been that scared."

"Can you show us where?" Quatre asked.

"Sure I can do that," she answered as she yawned. "That was ten years ago though." She stood then stretched. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Quatre commented.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


	2. 02

Gundam X-Win

02

By Devon Masterson

"So what does this wild jungle man look like?" Trowa asked as they bumped along the half-cut jungle path. He adjusted his glasses as he watched the road carefully for any obstacles. 

"To tell you the truth I don't remember," Catherine answered. "I passed out. He was probably hideous. I remember the women from my village always saying that if you got to close to the jungle that you would be snatched away by a half demon half man with long claws."

"Half demon half man?" Relena commented. She looked towards Quatre. "And you want to go looking for this guy?"

"I know it sounds little half-baked, but I have a feeling about this," he argued in his defense. "I have ever you steered you wrong?" He looked at both of his friends.

"No," Relena answered.

"Not up to date," Trowa replied simply.

"I have only known you a day so I can't base my judgement," Catherine said shrewdly, "but it doesn't really matter I'm sure all of you can take care of yourselves."

"With that said, you all should trust me more. We might make a new friend."

"You are extremely naïve," Catherine smirked

"I'm going to ignore that," Quatre replied as he looked out of the window. The jungle whizzed by in their SUV. He wished that they could drive slower so that he could take it all in, but he knew that this part of the jungle could be as dangerous as it was beautiful. Staying one place for too long could mean the difference between enjoying the scenery and being part of it. There were several xenophobic tribes and wild animals galore, strangers had to be most careful. 

"Now, what is this?" Akumba asked as from a secluded spot. He leaned over into the passenger seat and picked up a pair of binocular. A scowl formed across his face as he recognized one the foreigners from yesterday driving and locks of white hair in the back seat. "Now she's moving in on my territory," he mumbled angrily as he picked up his rifle from the back seat. He looked through the scope at his target and smiled. "Not this time," he remarked as he pulled the trigger.

"Watch out," Quatre said suddenly as a feeling overwhelmed him.

A shot rang out and Trowa grabbed the wheel to keep control of the car. He slammed his foot on the breaks and they skidded to a stop on the dirt road after some quick maneuvering. "Thank God for four wheel drive," Relena coughed as the dust settled.

"And seat belts," Quatre added. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes," they all answered. Catherine rubbed her neck and opened the door and quickly exited. 

"What are you doing? Who ever took the shot might shoot again," Trowa asked.

Catherine appeared on the passenger side. "I'm not about to be a sitting duck for some poacher or who knows what else that is out here."

"I agree," Quatre replied unbuckling his seat belt. "We've obviously stumbled onto something that someone does not want to find."

Trowa nodded and motioned for Relena to get out of the car. He slid out of the vehicle from her side and turned his back to Quatre. "Looks like we'll have to walk," he replied as he felt Quatre climb onto his back.

"I say let's be quick about it," Relena suggested as she looked around. The others nodded and hurried into the jungle before the shooter could get any ideas about taking another shot or coming after them.

Once they were some distance from the road, they took a moment collect themselves. Cathy looked around for a moment then smiled as she recognized her surroundings. She walked towards a worn path then looked at the others. "If we cut through here, we can get back to the city undercover," Cathy suggested. "It should save us at least two hours."

"Works for me," Relena as she followed behind Cathy.

Trowa started walking as well. "This trip is not quite working out how I planned," Quatre commented.

"Don't worry about it, Tre," Trowa consoled, "at least we were able to get our minds off our problems for awhile therefore your mission is deemed successful."

Quatre smiled. "Thanks, Trowa."

"No problem," he replied.

"I wish I knew who shot at us," Relena commented.

"I have a pretty good idea," Cathy said disgusted, "Akumba or one of his men. They're always walking about in these parts, but I did not expect to run into any of them on the road." 

"We seemed to be twice lucky then," Quatre observed.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked turning her head in his direction. Several clicks of hammers being pulled back were her answer. They all stopped and put their hands up as the gunmen and Akumba revealed themselves.

"So you're in the con business as well now?" he asked then shook his head. "I should have just killed you when I saw you trespassing the first time instead of selling you off. Fortunately for you, you're worth more alive than dead; your madam still has a bounty out on you. You escaped me last time but you won't this time" He made a crude gesture to Catherine and she balled her fist in anger. He knew she would have socked him if there were not five guns on her and the others. He snickered then turned to the rest of her group. "You, good people, should have hired me then you wouldn't have died in the jungle after being attacked by poachers."

"I think you're mistaken," Trowa replied. He looked toward Relena.

Relena caught his look and was about to act when all of a sudden one of the gunmen was knocked to the ground and dragged off. The others turned in fright and started shooting in the direction their fallen comrade was dragged off in. Quatre shielded them from the rain of bullets.

"That should have taken care of it," Akumba replied satisfied that no one should have lived through that barrage of bullets. He did not even noticed that they were unharmed from he and his men recklessly shooting at the foliage.

"I don't think so," a voice growled just before a figure pounced on top of Akumba. The man stared down at him menacingly and raised his fist above his head. Three long metal claws ripped from his knuckles.

"It's the jungle man!" the others screamed before running off in fright.

"It looks like you'll die alone," he stated simply. 

"Don't," Quatre commanded, "you have scared him and shown that you have superior strength. He won't bother anyone anymore. I know you won't kill him unless you feel have to."

The man ignored him and brought his fist down across the man, but not before he retracted his claws. He was knocked out and stood looked at Quatre. "Get out of my jungle." He then started to walk away.

"I am Quatre Winner and I run the Winner Foundation," Quatre called out. "I believe you could be beneficial to our cause…"

"I don't wasting my time bending to the whims of a rich brat with a fancy title," he replied curtly, cutting him off. "I know all about you Winner."

"Tre, you are wasting your time," Trowa commented.

Relena shook her head and floated after the man. "Look, pal, Quatre is trying to help you. He's not trying to use you, give him a chance," she replied getting in front of him.

Prussian eyes narrowed and he brought out his claws. "Get out of my way or I'll.."

"Or you'll what?" she asked defiantly as she stared him down. "You'll kill me? Go ahead, you'll just prove that you're just as savage as everyone thinks you are when it's obvious that you're not." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Trowa tense up. _"I'm fine, Trowa, he won't do it. I have faith in him and I know you're a good shot if I'm wrong," _she smirked in his mind to ease him.

The man however was not as relaxed, his eyes widened slightly trying to contain his shock her brazen nature. This woman was insane. He could kill them all and not blink twice if he really wanted, there was something intriguing about the whole thing. He retracted his claws and pushed her out of way. "Hmm," he growled as he kept walking.

"Hey, that's no way to treat her," Catherine yelled after him as he disappeared in the foliage. "Jerk!" She helped Relena up and looked at the others. "So much for that."

"Oh, I don't know," Quatre grinned then changed the subject. "We should get going before it gets dark."

The others nodded and they continued on their way.

xxxx

"That was the most exciting vacation I have ever been on," Relena commented. "I had my wallet stolen, was nearly killed, and got a wonderful tan."

"At least I gave it back," Catherine huffed from across from her as she fastened her seatbelt. This was her first time not flying under her own power and it was a little unnerving. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as they finish refueling and Trowa does a flight check," Quatre answered from beside her. He touched her shoulder. "You will be fine."

"Thanks," she replied. "Sorry things didn't work out with that guy. I think he is a jerk anyway."

"I don't care what you think," a calm voice said from the back of the jet. The owner of the voice walked over to them carrying a tote. He sat down in the unoccupied seat next to Relena. "It suits my purposes to change location every so often."

"Glad you can join us, Heero," Quatre smiled.

"Hmm," he said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Trowa eyed Heero briefly. He would keep an eye on that guy. "All the guests are here," he said from the pilot's seat, "and the Black Hawk has confirmation from the tower to proceed." He flipped the switch to shut the door.

"Then we're off," Quatre smirked as he looked at the enigmatic man in front of him and the fiery woman beside him. It was almost like in his dreams, he knew there was more to it than just what he took it for. Now if he could only find out the rest.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


	3. 03

Gundam X-Win

03

By Devon Masterson

Heero sat under a tree with his laptop working. "I brought you something to drink," Relena commented.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Fine then I'll drink it," she said then sighed. She had been trying to get him to warm up to her the past couple of weeks. He seemed to have a rapport with the others but seemed annoyed by her. There had to be some way to get through to him. "What are you doing?"

"Searching systems."

She frowned technology was not really her thing but she did know a little about the Internet. "Don't you have to have a telephone connection or something."

"I have a wireless modem."

"Oh," she replied, "well that is fascinating how does it work?" Heero closed his laptop stood and walked away. Relena dropped the glass she was holding and balled her fist. He was a frustrating man. All she wanted was to be friendly to him, help make his stay more comfortable, and all he did was ignore her. "The least you can do is pretend to like me!" she yelled in annoyance.

"You get on my nerves," he said simply as he kept walking.

Relena gasped then sighed. "Well you didn't have to be so mean about it," she said lowly.

"You're pushing too hard," Trowa commented from above. He sat on a branch casually with a perfect view of the situation.

Relena looked up and narrowed her eyes. "How long have you been there?" She levitated herself to a nearby branch and joined him. 

"I've been here the whole time," he answered. "We were discussing security for the foundation. Heero is quite an accomplished computer programmer and hacker."

"I knew he liked everyone accept me."

Trowa touched her hand gently. "You try to impose your will onto him," he replied as he jumped from the tree. "Heero is not the type to be taken by force where as your persistence is what I cherish most about you."

"In other words I try too hard?" she asked floating down to him.

Trowa nodded. "You can't force him to bend to your will, Relena, he's not spoon," he teased. 

Relena narrowed her eyes at his comment. "I don't do that trick anymore," she said turning her nose up at him. 

Trowa grinned as he rubbed his finger across her cheek. "Seriously, allow him to find the common ground between the two of you."

"That sounds like some thing that Quatre would say," she smirked. She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Any time," he replied holding her gently. An eyebrow raised as he saw a guy walking around the property. He pulled away and motioned in the direction of the guy now walking towards them.

"Hey, this is a nice place you got here," the man smiled his violet eyes shining. "Takes a lot of lunch money to buy a place like this." He whistled then offered his hand. "Duo Maxwell."

"Relena Peacecraft," she greeted taking his hand. She sensed something from this guy faintly. He was not all that he appeared to be. She looked towards Trowa and saw that he had no intent on being polite. "This is Trowa Barton."

Duo grinned at the stoicism of Trowa. "Nice to meet you, Relena. I see your boyfriend doesn't say much."

"Do you have an appointment?" Trowa asked.

"Appointments are so impersonal," he replied somewhat disgusted. "Then you would know I was coming and I would have to go by the office instead of coming here. Now I get to see what you're really up to before I decide if I want to join your little group."

"You are trespassing."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea," Duo remarked putting up his hands. "I know about the underground stuff and I agree with you. We all need all get along and fight the power…"

"Leave."

"Trowa, I think we should at least entertain what he has to say," Relena interjected.

Trowa looked at her sternly. He did not like all the new people coming into their acquaintance so quickly. They should be more on guard and not be so trusting. What if they befriended some OZ spy that eventually took them down? There was some thing fishy about this guy. Just about everything seemed fake about him. "I think we should talk about this."

"I agree," Relena said then turned towards Duo. She frowned as she saw that he was gone then covered her face from the unpleasant odor.

"We need to increase security," Trowa replied as he took her by the hand and started walking towards the house.

xxxx

Mystique smiled as she leaned against her door. She tightened the belt on her robe then walked over to the bed that she and her lover recently vacated. "Phenomenal," she sighed as she sat down.

"That was too much information," Duo remarked wrinkling his nose in disgust as he appeared.

"You shouldn't just pop into my room whenever you feel like it," she replied.

"Please! I always know when it's safe," he said casually, "Besides I saw magnet boy leave before I did it."

"Don't call Mr. Treize that," she replied.

Duo shook his head. "Vic, you need to dump him. He's not good enough for you. You're my twin, have some class."

Mystique narrowed her amber eyes. "You go to far, dear brother. I have found purpose with Mr. Treize. I will help him usher in a new order where mutants will be treated with respect and not treated like dogs. You and I both understand that point well. If it weren't for the appearance modulator you created, you still wouldn't leave the house except on Halloween."

Duo balled his fist in anger. "Treize wants to dominate because he thinks we're superior. We're all humans just some of us are different. You're fighting for the wrong cause."

"At least I am fighting for a cause and not sitting idly by," she replied, "or have you made a decision."

"You know me," he commented as he started walking on the wall, "I just like to hang around. It's better than being Treize's love slave."

She stood and glared at him. "If you weren't my brother, I would have shot you." She walked into the bathroom.

"That never stopped you before," he replied as she shut the door. He sighed at the look of hurt that crossed her face. That last shot had gone too far. It had always been the two of them until they ended up meeting Treize. He was not about to let their political issues tear them apart. "I love you too, Vic," he called through the door then teleported into his room. 

__

"You don't owe him anything." He jumped onto the bed and depressed the button on his timepiece, causing his public appearance to melt away. He sighed as he looked at his hand. He wiggled his three fingers and sighed as he caught sight of himself in the window. 

He was as handsome devil, but that was the problem. His appearance would scare most people; he did not look human. Most humans did not have blue skin, blue hair, amber eyes, fangs, and a tail. Every since he could remember he and Victoria had been outcasts until they met Treize. It was then that they discovered that they were not totally alone. Trieze was only an executive in OZ at that time and was considered a child like them though he was in his late teens. He treated the two of them like they mattered and educated them on the world and their powers. It was because of this education that he was able to develop the appearance modulator so that he could go out in public. 

Grateful for all that Treize had done for them, they helped him acquire the position that he currently inhabited. It was not until he was finally in power that Duo realized Treize's true ideals. He was just as bad as the people that locked the two of them up in the circus but from the opposite end of the spectrum. No good would come of trying to control the other side that only fostered bigotry amongst both sides. Power was all that he cared about in his Mystique's eyes Mr. Treize could do no wrong.

He stood quickly and looked around. He felt like someone was watching him. He jumped onto the wall and started crawling around checking for bugs and or camera. He growled in anger as he found what he was looking for in the grate of the central air conditioning.

"I've been made," Treize said simply from the inside of his office. He had only been there a few minutes when he decided to check up on his untrusting ward. A hint of sulfur filled the air as Duo appeared looking quite miffed. The dim lighting making his eyes glow like golden orbs and glinting off his fangs. He stalked towards Trieze and threw the micro-camera onto his desk. "I am not one of you lackeys nor do you own me."

"I did it for your own protection," Trieze replied coolly. "You and Mystique's."

"Victoria," he corrected, "and I don't need you protection. I want you stay away from my sister."

"She is a part of my work," he replied, "and she understands me. I will not sever my ties with her, but she is more than free to leave my acquaintance, just like you are."

"Just like that?" he questioned.

"Of course the two of you would be on your own in the world and it can be a dangerous place. I'm sure you know better than I," Treize commented. "The public has not received you so well in the past and I have been nothing but gracious. I treated you like my very own family, you are my mutant brother are you not?"

"You used us to gain position and you see my sister as some kind toy."

"Sex is part of my interest in her," he replied leaning back in his chair.

Duo growled and pounced him but was no knocked back by his magnetic field. "You are a student of physics, Duo, so you know that I can manipulate the spin of electrons in metallic atoms and you're probably wondering how blocked you."

Duo rubbed his jaw. "Let me guess you manipulated the magnetic field that surrounds normally."

"You are quite bright," Treize smiling then shifted the subject. "As I was saying, my physical interests in her is only a small part, she has a brilliant tactical mind and gifted with the spoken word. You give your sister too little credit for she is an indispensable member of my organization. I will not let her go and she will not leave." 

Duo narrowed his eyes. He knew the bastard was right. Victoria was in love with him and thought of them as her hero. "Keep your toys out of my room," he replied before teleporting back to his room.

Treize sat back and opened his desk. He pulled out the pictures that were taken at the Winner mansion that evening courtesy of his silent partner, the Duke. Mystique's suspicions about Quatre Winner had panned out and he seemed to be allying himself with some powerful people. He did not like it when things like this got passed him. If Duo joined their group, he might possibly lose Mystique. His hold over was strong, but he was not entirely confident that her twin could not wrestle her from him. OZ needed Lady Une. Duo had too much potential to screw things up for him. He laced his fingers together thoughtfully as he looked at the pictures of two Winner Foundation executives talking to Duo on the estate grounds. Something must be done. _"This will require outside talent."_

AN: I know the true relationship of Mystique and Nightcrawler. Work with me people!!

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


	4. 04

Gundam X-Win

04

By Devon Masterson

"He said his name was Duo Maxwell?" Quatre asked thoughtfully as he did pull-ups in the gym.

Trowa nodded. "I am more interested in how he got onto the estate property," he replied. "I went over the security tape from the last couple of hours and nothing."

"Strange," Quatre commented as he settled into his chair and wiped his face with his towel. His physical therapist recommended a rigorous regimen of upper-body exercise to increase his mobility in getting around. He was also supposed to have someone work his legs for him to help prevent atrophy, but that was his telepathy was used for. "You think he is with OZ?"

"I am not completely sure, he seemed genuinely impressed by us like some sort of fan," he answered.

"Perhaps I should use Zero to seek him out," Quatre suggested. He rested the towel around his neck and they left the room.

"How are the exercises helping you?" he asked they go into the elevator. He punched a code into the keypad and the doors shut.

"My arms and abs are in the best shape of their lives," he joked.

"Tre…"

"Trowa, there's nothing you could have done," Quatre interjected cutting him off at the pass. "My powers have been activated every since I was born, I should have known with onset of adulthood that they would change as well. I'm just glad for Sally and her research on Muir Island, at least I know now why I can't walk."

"It's not right," Trowa replied, "all of the things you still have to accomplish."

"I'm not dead, Trowa," Quatre commented. "I can still do everything I planned. I just have to do it from a wheelchair. I still have feeling in my legs I just can't use them." He had only been confined to his chair for a year and the subject was still sensitive. They both had their hang-ups. His powers made it so that he could not walk and Trowa's only allowed him to see with the aid of ruby quartz glasses. "And all my plumbing still works," he added to break the tension.

Trowa snickered at the innuendo. "I'm sure Cathy would be interested in that information."

Quatre smiled as the doors opened and they exited. "She's fines me attractive but I'm too much of a Boy Scout for her. I think she and Heero will end up together."

"You were reading her mind again?" Trowa accused.

Mediterranean eyes widened in innocence. "I was doing a mental exercise and she just happened to come in the room."

Trowa shook his head. "You are a brat, Tre," he teased as they stood in front of the room where the Zero System was housed.

"Maybe sometimes," Quatre smiled then placed his hand on the identification pad. A laser swept across his face and a green light came on.

"Quatre Xavier Winner," a computerized voice identified. "Please present vocal identification."

"Today is Wednesday," he replied.

"Vocal identification is correct," the computer said as the doors opened. "Welcome, Quatre, today is Thursday."

"At least I'll always know what day it is," he commented as they walked inside. Trowa stood by the door as it closed behind them. Quatre moved toward the panel and put on the head set. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the mind of Duo Maxwell.

His mind's eyes opened as he walked through what seemed to be a fog. He looked around curiously trying to place his surroundings when everything started to mist into place as the fog rolled out. A flash of light surrounded him as he suddenly found himself in a cage with a blanket over it. He grabbed the bars out of instinct and gasped inwardly at his hands. He only had three fingers and his skin was blue.

Blue arms suddenly circled him and pulled him close. "Don't worry," a voice comforted. "When the time is right we'll use our powers and get away and they won't catch us this time. I heard we're going to New York and they have a lot of people there. It'll be too hard for them to find us and they don't know about our powers so they won't know how we got out this time." She hugged her brother tightly to her. "They'll never hurt us again."

Quatre pulled away without knowing why. He seemed to be following a particular pattern that he had no control over her. _"He's dreaming about the past," _he realized as his new body continued on automatically. "How do we know that this won't happen again with someone else?" he asked

"I won't allow it," she replied. "We're almost thirteen now. They can't hold us forever, there has to a better life out there."

"For you," he argued. "You can change."

Victoria looked down for a second. "I will take care of you. We will find away. We are not animals and I refuse for us to be whores for those people."

A frightened flash crossed his mind of the two of them being dragged from their cages by drunk circus men after good show or just to satisfy their 'stress' when things were not so good. Their first time took so much from both of them especially Duo as he also witnessed his sister being violated during his own defilement. He nearly teleported and took her with him, but she knew what he was thinking and told him not to. It would ruin their plans and he knew she was right. Where they were they could not hide. The flash ended and he gripped the bars in anger. 

One thing those people did not count on was him. As he approached manhood, he was getting stronger and more agile. He would be able to fight all of them soon. They would never touch him or Victoria again, especially her. He could take it, but he could see how it destroyed her when they violated her. "You realize that Treize is just doing the same thing, except we were in a bigger cage?"

__

"My god! They've been put through so much." The shock of the first person trauma dazed him so much that he did not realize that Duo awoke from the nightmare and was walking about.

"I have enough of this discussion, Duo, and you do well not to speak against Mr. Treize. He saved us," she argued. 

"I'm just looking out for you," Duo replied trying to calm her down.

Amber eyes narrowed into slits. "I can take care of myself. I've taking care of you and me by myself all of our lives."

Identical amber eyes widened in hurt and anger. "Then consider me one less thing you have to worry about…Mystique," he replied before disappearing in a thin column of sulfur dust.

Victoria balled her fist. She had gone too far. _"He just needs some time alone."_

"Lady Une," the audio of the vid phone replied. Victoria's shape shifted into the public image she created for herself and she hit the video function. "Yes."

"His Excellency is on line one."

"Put him through," she replied. The secretary nodded then was replaced by the features of her lover and superior. "Excellency." 

Trieze nodded. "I need your assistance with matter in our London office that needs a lady's touch."

She smiled despite how horrible she felt inside. Work and Treize would take her mind off the problem with Duo. "I will be there as soon as possible."

"I will have you debriefed on the situation on the way there," he replied, "it could take sometime even with your skills."

Catching his meaning, she sighed inwardly. The two of them had never been far from each other before. Duo would be fine he had his modulator and he was skilled. He would not be caught by ignorants so easily now and if he were there would be hell to pay when she came back. "He's nineteen years old he does not need me hovering around him like a mother hen. I am fully confident in his survival abilities."

"Then I inform me as soon as you get to London," Treize replied, "my lady."

Victoria blushed then nodded as the transmission ended. She would patch things up with Duo when he cooled off she would surely be back by then.

xxxx

Duo appeared in the middle of a field. He was tired of everything; the treatment of his sister, Treize's arrogant attitude, and being helpless. That was the reason why he found the underground activities of some of the Winner Foundation executives so liberating. They seemed to be like him, but he still wanted to check them over. He learned the lesson that appearances can be deceiving many years ago. 

He was so angry at what happened between him and Victoria. He just wanted to destroy something to let the anger out. He dropped to his knees and was about to scream his anger out when he felt someone else, like he was being watched more intimate. Duo ducked down cautiously as though he was ready to pounce. He shifted the dial on his modulator and he disappeared from the sight of anyone watching him as light around started to bend. Now that he was invisible he would gain some sort of advantage over the voyeur. He crept around cautiously still feeling the eerie presence of someone but not knowing where they were. He then started as he realized what was going on.

Quatre opened his eyes and pulled the headset off. "I was discovered," Quatre replied to Trowa as they left the room and entered the elevator. "He is exceptionally perceptive one of the traits he hone out necessity. He has been through so much pain and seen so much treachery and I only touch a small part of his mind since he was sleeping."

"Why would sleeping stop you?"

"During REM sleep much of the recesses of the brain are inaccessible, I would have to force my way inside instead of just observe," Quatre replied. He looked disgusted as he explained. "I would never do that, the trauma it would cause would be like physical rape, but with mental scarring."

Trowa wrinkled his nose in disgust as well as they stepped off the elevator. "Scratch that idea then," he replied. "Did you at least find anything out…" His sentence trailed as he smelled a hint of sulfur. He stood in front of Quatre protectively as he looked around which got him a laugh. His head turned towards the hallway threshold in front of them. The guy they saw from before was crouched on portion of the wall that connected with the ceiling above the archway looking at them.

"I understand you want to check me out and all, but can't a guy mope around in private these days?" he asked good-naturedly as he dropped to his feet. "If you want to know something, ask me. I never lie so you won't have to worry about that, but I don't appreciate you going into my mind, capisce?"

Quatre nodded. "Fair enough."

"Cool," he replied. "Since we're going to be friends and all do you mind of I crash here for awhile?"

"No, you can't," Trowa answered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know I'm cute and all, but I won't steal your boyfriend," he replied.

Trowa and Quatre both blushed. "We're not…" they said unison.

"I was just trying to get a rise out of you," he snickered just as Heero and the others walked into the room. "Ooh more friends! So, Q-man, are you going to tell them about us or do I?"

  


AN: Yes, I changed Quatre's middle name.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


	5. 05

Gundam X-Win

05

By Devon Masterson

AN: I'm changing the rating on this so I can be open to write just about anything. Oh yes, I decided to have some yoaiesque stuff in here so I am warning you now. I'm not much into them, but it suits my purposes here.

_"Tre, is there something that you neglected to tell,"_ _Relena mused in Quatre's mind._

"This is not the time to tease me."

"You're right I'm sorry," she apologized, "I think you two would be cute together though. It's about time you came out or at least tell Trowa. He will understand you know, we all have been friends since junior high school."

"We'll talk about this later."

"I'm going to you hold to that."

"I bet you will," he thought mostly to himself.

"I heard that," she laughed.

"Everyone this is Duo Maxwell," Quatre announced aloud. "You've already met Relena and Trowa." Relena smiled and greeted him once again while Trowa simply stared at him. "This is Catherine Monroe and Heero Yuy." 

"Hi," Catherine said politely extending her hand.

Duo smiled and shook it. "Nice hair."

"Thanks. I always liked the natural look."

"Well you know what they say and I swear by it, men prefer blondes," he flirted kissing her hand.

Catherine's eyes widened. "I thought it was gentlemen."

"Then I wouldn't be able to swear by it," he replied smiling devilishly.

"At least you're honest," Catherine smirked.

"I never lie."

"Hmm," Heero grunted.

Duo turned towards Heero. "Gotta problem, He-man."

"Heero," he corrected narrowing his eyes, "and yes I do. For someone who is so honest there's not much real about you. I can smell it."

"What are you a dog or something?" Duo asked.

Heero growled as three claws ripped from the knuckles of his right hand and he swung at Duo. Duo did a back flip and jumped onto the ceiling. "Temperamental aren't we?" he chuckled as he hung upside down in a crouched position.

"There's no way a regular statured person could move like you," he replied as his claws retracted. "You're not showing your true self."

Duo frowned for a moment then teleported in front of Heero. "Well you got me there," he said calmly then smiled, "but I never lied about it."

"Baka," he replied shaking his head then leaving the room.

"I like him, he's funny," Duo chuckled then teleported next to Quatre. "Since I'll be staying here for awhile, which bed is mine?"

xxxx

_"You have been dodging me," Relena said into Quatre's mind._

"You caught me," Quatre said out loud as he did a pull up.

_"How come you're not answering directly into my mind?"_

"I feel like talking out loud," he answered then smirked, "even if you're not physically in the room."

_"You know anybody walking by is going to think you're talking to yourself."_

"Everybody knows I'm a telepath so they'll probably figure I'm talking with someone."

_"Why have you been avoiding me?"_

"I've just been busy."

_"Oh really? With what?"_

"The usual business. I have been negligent the past couple months and 

you know I don't like things to get passed me."

_"Tre, you're a financial genius. I know it's not the foundation that you're worried about, but a certain brunette with beautiful amethyst eyes…"_

Quatre felt his cheeks grow warm as he pulled himself up again. "You're not going to leave me alone about this, are you?" 

_"Maybe if it weren't tearing you upside I would, but I feel your frustration and I'm worried about you. You have been cold the past couple of weeks since he started staying here…"_

~

"You ate the last of the American?" Heero asked annoyed as he looked through the refrigerator. He turned to Duo who was grinning like an idiot as he bit into his sandwich.

"Technically," he answered after he finished chewing, "Catherine sliced the piece before me."

Heero rolled his eyes and pulled out a brick of cheddar then closed the refrigerator. American cheese would have been the perfect compliment to his sandwich but he would have to cope. He would buy his own stash later or he would probably starve, the braided man put a lot of food way for someone so small. When he called him on it, he just grinned and said he was still growing. _"Baka," _ Heero thought as a single blade came out of his knuckle. He sliced three pieces of cheese then wrapped the cheddar and put it away. "What?" he asked seeing Duo poised to take a bite of his sandwich but not moving.

"Is that thing clean?" he asked.

"Hmm."

"What if I want some cheese later?"

"I guess you won't being eating any then," he replied as he took his sandwich and left the kitchen.

"I love messing with that guy," he smiled to himself as he finished his sandwich. He put his plate in the sink and grabbed the can of soda as he left the kitchen. He walked down the hall then sighed; he was bored. A smile flittered across his face as he thought about Quatre, now there was someone he hadn't bothered in a while. He started for the gym, he saw Quatre heading that way an hour ago. His smile got even bigger as he heard Quatre's voice coming from the inside as he approached. _"Good he's still there."_

"Okay, I admit I am attracted to him." 

Duo's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks. He wanted to get a better listen but standing out in the hall was not the place to do it either. He teleported outside just above one of the gymnasium windows and leaned his ear closer to hear. Normally, he would not have taken such great lengths to listen, but this was matter that concerned him. _"Who's he talking to?"_ he wondered as he looked around.

"What are you getting at? 

Who says I'm frustrated? 

My life is pretty much perfect. I'm confined to a wheelchair for the rest of life, I'm gay and can't tell my best friend, I'm in love with Duo and I know full well he won't let me get close him, you're making me admit all of this, and for frosting on the cake, and you know how I hate cake, I'm a mutant, are you happy now? 

At least you admit it. I'm going to go hang myself now. 

I am not being over dramatic, in the past half-hour you have attacked my mind. Damn you for actually listening to me and practice those mental exercises I taught you.

Don't laugh at me, it's not funny. 

Yeah I love you too. 

I'm sure it could have taken longer if I kept holding out on you. 

You already made me sorry. I'll get you eventually, but for right now I think I'm going to swim some laps relax. 

Thanks, I accept you apology. 

I'll think about it, see you at dinner." He climbed into his hover chair and exited the room.

Duo climbed onto the roof and sat down, grateful that the gymnasium was practically near the pool. His head was swimming with the information that he had heard from the one sided conversation. Quatre loved him. _"It's got to be a trick,"_ he thought balling his fist. He could feel his face and ears grow warm. _"He must have known that I've been watching him all this time. He did go into my mind. He must know my feelings."_

He teleported to the pool. He stood there for a moment and watched Quatre swim from one end of the pool to the other. Violet eyes watched in amazement as the blond went back and forth across the pool. The upper body strength the Arabian would have to have to swim without the use of his legs at the speed he was moving must have been phenomenal. No wonder he worked out everyday. Amazingly enough you could not tell that from looking at him unless he was seen only in his trunks, then his well-defined stomach and arms would indicate good physical strength. Feeling himself about to drool, he cleared his throat. "Hey, Quatre," he called out.

Quatre turned his head and swam over to the edge of the pool where his chair was located. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he barely noticed Duo where as on a good day he would felt him before he came into his line of sight. He wondered why Duo had been standing there for the past ten minutes, he did not want to go into his mind since he promised he would just ask his question face to face. "What is it?" Quatre asked as he pulled himself out of the pool.

Duo stopped for a moment. He had been walking over to where Quatre was coming out of the pool. Dummy him should have figured that he would get out of the pool if he were approached and he would get out on the side where his chair was. But he did expected to be so effected by Quatre's wet body as he pulled himself out of the pool, it was like it was out of a movies or something, including the slow motion. "You didn't have to get out of the pool," he choked out as he got closer.

Quatre looked at him strangely for a moment. "Are you okay? You seem a little out of it even for you."

Duo's eyes narrowed. "You're actually teasing me? I guess my magic is working," he replied smugly. 

A towel floated from the pool house and into Quatre's hand. He proceeded to dry himself as he sat by the edge. "Well I've always been told that I work too hard, but I think I mellowed out since high school. I even took my first vacation a couple of months ago." He climbed into the chair and started to dry his legs off.

"Why didn't you just float into the chair or something, it would be easier?" Duo asked.

"It's cheating," Quatre answered, "besides, I need the practice since I can not use my powers in front of everyone."

"You don't want to call attention to yourself. I understand that," he replied looking down for a minute.

"What did you want?" Quatre asked changing the obviously sensitive subject.

"You don't know?" Duo replied.

Quatre look blankly then smiled in understanding. "I promised you that if I wanted to know something I would just ask you."

"Then you don't see this coming," he remarked as he leaned forward and kissed Quatre. Duo could feel him tensing for a moment then settling into it, but he was really the one in shock. It was warm and honest unlike any kisses he had in his past. There was no force or need to control and he did not feel like he owed Quatre anything.

~

Relena fell to her knees in shock as intense emotions flowed to her. She had never felt anything like that before it was overwhelming. _"This must be how he really feels,"_ she thought as raw emotion washed over her, shock; lust; love; and fear.

"Relena!" Trowa exclaimed as he rushed to her side. "What's wrong?"

"It's Tre…Duo…" she whispered trying to make sense and deal with all she felt. How did he deal with this on a day to day basis? Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said as Trowa lifted her into his arms and placed her on their bed. "Trowa," she called out but he was too quick for her and her body was growing numb from the sensory overload.

Trowa raced down the stairs as he started for the pool. He knew Duo could not be trusted and if he hurt Quatre… so help him he would kill the agile man… He burst through the patio doors and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two of them locked in a passionate kiss. His jaw slackened in shock, embarrassment, and anger then narrowed. "What is going on?" he asked simply.

Quatre pulled away in shock. This was not the way he wanted to tell Trowa about his sexual preferences. "Trowa, let me explain…"

"There is nothing to explain," he said simply then turned to leave.

"Trowa," Quatre called. He looked toward Duo who nodded in agreement and went after him.

Duo sat by the pool Indian-style in thought. He touched his lips that still burned from their kiss. He smiled, perhaps something would come of this after all.

xxxx

"Here is the latest surveillance, your Excellency," one of Treize's lackeys commented then left the room, but not before bowing.

Treize looked through the stack and frowned at a few of the photos. "This will not do," he replied tossing three of the photos in the fire. He did not like just how close Duo was becoming to Quatre Winner. He never was the type to share his toys. "My dear, Rogue," Treize said looking in the corner of the room where a woman sat with her legs crossed. He tossed her a photo and a gloved hand caught it gracefully. "He is your target."

"Whatever you say, sugar," she replied with a heavy southern accent as she stood and walked to the door.

"He is very crafty. I suggest you kill quickly once he is in your grasp."

"There's no need to tell me how to do my job," she commented then winked. "I am crafty as well."

Treize smiled. "I bet you are," he smirked once she left. It was shame that she could not be touched. He would have loved to partake of her company sometime, but perhaps it was good to work for some things. There was a little toy in development that he would love to try on her then he would be able to ring his southern bell as much as he wanted. His eyes shifted back to Duo. It would be a shame to lose him, but he become too defiant the past year. At least he would have one twin, but he refused to lose both and once Mystique found out how Winner killed her brother his hold would be unbreakable. He held the picture of Duo. "If I can not acquire something then I destroy it."

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


	6. 06

Gundam X-Win

06

By Devon Masterson

Catherine brandished eight throwing knives in between her fingers and smiled as she saw her target in sight. Moments later her hands made a graceful swiveling motion and eight blades were embedded in the bull's eye of the target. "Not bad," Heero commented from behind her. "I've seen better."

"I didn't ask you," she replied as she started for the tree where her target was hanging. 

"Can you handle yourself as well in a fight?"

"Is that a challenge?" she asked stopping in her tracks. Her back was to him so he could not see the mischievous smile on her face. "I've been on the streets every since I was twelve. I do know how to handle myself."

"Let's see it then," he replied.

"Fine," She said as she pulled out two dirks from her hidden place and spun around quickly. She slashed at his chest, but missed as he back flipped.

"Hmm." He brandished his blades and stared at her with frightful intensity as read her body language. "You're going to have to do better than that, chibi."

Violet eyes narrowed. She did not know what that meant but she had an idea that it was meant to taunt her. He was something else, so arrogant and sure of himself. He did not seem to need anybody. If he didn't piss her off so much, she would be trying to seduce him instead of knocking him off his high horse. "Here's your chibi!" She threw both dirks at him then rushed him. As he caught them in the air, Catherine smiled just before punching in the mid-section that was briefly unprotected.

Heero doubled over for a second. He had not expected that, but he was not going to let her get away with it either. "My turn." He growled and rushed at her quickly.

Catherine's eyes widened in fear as she saw him rush toward her then they clouded. She held out her hands and knocked Heero back with a blast of wind. His body connected with the tree forming a cross then he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "Oh my god," she said as she rushed over to him. She turned him over and saw that he was not breathing. She had killed him. What was she going to do? How was she going to explain this? "Don't do this to me!" she said as she ripped his shirt off and started performing CPR. She had done two cycles of CPR and about to start on a third when, strong arms circled around her and kissed her.

"You were doing it wrong," he said lowly as she finally pulled away from him.

"You scared me you jerk," she replied as raised her hand to slap him.

Heero caught her wrist then she decided to hit him with the other. He caught that wrist as well then pinned her to the ground before she could think of kicking him. "You knocked me out. I did not mean to scare you."

"Whatever," she replied looking into his intense blue eyes. She found it hard to concentrate with him staring down at her. She would have to be attracted to the biggest jerk she could find. Why couldn't she ever like nice guys like Quatre? If it weren't for the fact that she suspected that he was gay, she might have gone for him anyway, even if he was such a boy scout. "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"I'd rather have the real thing," he replied just before kissing her.

Catherine tried to raise protest as he kissed her, but her body was not listening to her. How did these things end up happening to her?

xxxx

Duo climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge dangling his feet. He was glad that he waterproofed his modulator. He needed the swim to help calm his nerves in ways that a cold shower wouldn't have been able to do. The only thing about it was his true body mass pattern showed in the water, but it was one of those things you had to stare at intensely to notice. Quatre weighed heavily on his mind. He wanted to talk with him more, hell what he really wanted was to take it as far as Quatre would let him. He had to know if his and Quatre's feelings were real. He had only felt like this once only to find that it was not only not mutual but he was only a possession, one of a somewhat matched pair. _"Quatre's nothing like Treize. I studied him for months that's why I came out here."_

"Who's out there?" Duo asked suddenly as he got into a crouched position. He heard something behind him. Nineteen years of being victimized and being in captivity made him very cautious.

A figure clad completely in black jumped down from the roof of the pool house, but said nothing.

"You're Treize's hired help aren't you?" he asked as he started to form an attack plan. He was completely sure this person was mutant. Trieze, though arrogant, was thorough and had a more than accurate assessment of his abilities. Duo was at a possible disadvantage and he did not like that. He would take the assassin out then figure things out. "I guess he doesn't want my sister to know what he's up to."

The figure charged at him quickly and punched him. His body went flying through the window of the pool house. He shook his head as he tried to get his orientation. This assassin was quick and strong. He would have to keep his wits about him. He charged at the silent opponent and swept them. The assassin floated upward to avoided being knocked to the ground. "Fine then," he replied as jumped into the air and disappeared.

The assassin's eyes widened in surprise then she was kicked in the back. Her form embedded into the cement. She stood to her feet slowly and looked at her mark angrily as he landed on the ground. That little talent was not told to her. She would just have to improvise and take it up with Trieze later. It had been awhile since she had a real challenge. 

xxxx

"I never did know why you came here when you were upset," Quatre commented as his chair hovered behind Trowa.

"There is nothing to talk about," Trowa replied as he stroked a large lion behind the ears. He had been coming to this zoo every since he moved to New York and he was the only who could get close to the animals much less touch them. "You are entitled to live your life the way you choose."

"I should have trusted you more." 

"Why Duo?" asked Trowa as he turned around. "He's a little young for you and annoying."

Quatre narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance. He was not appreciating the Duo bashing even it was true. "I didn't know it was going to happen, Trowa. I'm not a psychic you know," he said defensively.

"Yes you are," Trowa chuckling softly.

"You know what I mean," Quatre replied as he started to laugh his own mistake as well then became serious. "I am sorry, I just didn't think…"

"I would have understood," Trowa interrupted before falling silent for what seemed like eternity. "How do you feel about him?"

"I love him," Quatre answered honestly. "When I touched his mind so much came to me at once that I…" His sentence trailed as he put his hand to the bridge of his nose. Pain. He felt pain, Duo's pain. "Something's wrong at the mansion."

"Relena?" Trowa asked worriedly as they rushed off.

"Duo…someone's attacking him," he answered quickly. His mind reached out to Heero and Catherine. He could sense their distraction from their previous activity. They must have noticed something wrong at the house as well. _"Catherine, Heero, someone's attacking Duo on the grounds. You have to help him and protect Relena. She's still incapacitated."_

"Where are they?" Catherine asked

_"By the pool."_

"They're coming towards us," Heero commented.

_"Trowa and I will be there as soon as we can."_

Heero helped Catherine up and sniffed the air. Duo appeared about twenty feet from them looking around for his enemy, at least now he had some help. Heero looked towards Catherine and she nodded as she shot into the air. She would be their eyes from above.

"She can fly too, watch out," Duo yelled as he looked around.

Catherine looked around when a black blur rammed into her, sending her hurtling towards the ground. She was about to become one with the Earth when she felt someone grab her and she quickly started moving in the other direction . "That was close," Duo said as they landed in a tree.

"Heero would have hated it if you bought it out there," he said as he let her go. He looked around. "She's after me so you might not want to be so close…" The tree they were in started to shake. "Geez, she's like a behemoth or something. We better split." The two of them shot out of the tree as the assassin ripped the trunk in half.

"I don't think Quatre would appreciate that," Heero replied as he backhanded the assassin. "He's against deforestation."

She struggled to her feet. She did not have time for this. She took off one of her gloves and placed it in her pocket. She would take out the biggest nuisance then go back to her target. She did a cartwheel and then a serious of flips.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" he asked as he watched her carefully. 

She landed about five feet from him then bowed extravagantly. "This is one affair you'll never forget, sugar," she said in a sultry voice as she a punch at him with her ungloved hand.

"Hmm." Heero grabbed her wrist. "You're going to…" His sentence trailed as he felt weak all of a sudden. It felt as if his very life force was being drained from him. She peeled his hands from off her wrist as he fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Duo yelled as he attacked her from behind. She flew back several feet, but caught herself before being knocked against the tree and nearly missing a bolt of lightening. It struck the tree instead causing it to splinter in half. The assassin looked up evilly at Catherine. That would have put her out of commission if it had hit her, the girl had to go. She quickly picked up tree and threw it Catherine.

In an effort to dodge the tree, Catherine flew into the air. Unfortunately, she missed the true nature behind the attack and did not catch Duo's warning in time as she was backhanded. The world went black as she fell to the earth and her cares for the moment with her. Duo rushed to catch her before she hit the ground and gave a brief sigh of relief. He placed her on the ground gently as he prepared to face off against the assassin once again. "This is ends now." He declared.

"I agree," she replied. "I have to say you are the orneriest mark I've had, but it's your time, sugar."

Duo's eyes widened as the voice registered to him. "Mama Lucy," he whispered as she rushed at him with a barrage of attacks. He dodged as many as he could but it was difficult when she was so close to him and forcing him backwards. Why was she doing this? It couldn't be Mama Lucy. She always protected him and Victoria. It was because of her that most of the beatings and other brutalities stopped. She gave them hope their last year with the circus. It was because of her that they were finally able to escape.

"Stop it," he said lowly as the hits became more intense. His eyes went out of focus. For the first time, he did not think he was going to be able to get out of this one.

She grabbed his arm, crushing the modulator on his wrist. "If you go anywhere than you take me with you…what's this?" Duo's false form began to flicker as the modulator ceased functioning until it revealed the true him. "No." She released his arm in shock and he started to fall to the ground. She caught him before he fell. She ripped off her mask as tears formed in her blue eyes framed by short dark blue hair with a shock of white in the middle. "Duo." 

Duo opened his eyes slowly. He was fading in out of conscious and his body was on fire. He was not as good as he thought. "Mama Lucy…" his sentence trailed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Trowa and Quatre rushing towards him. Trowa was wearing some sort of goggles on his eyes. "Quatre…she didn't mean to…" Darkness claimed him.

©2002 Devon Masterson

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


	7. 07

Gundam X-Win

07

By Devon Masterson-Bond

AN: Case anybody cares I am southern so I am going to use some of the phrasing that some people around here use

"Get away from him," Trowa replied staring at dark haired woman.

"I ain't going nowhere 'til I straighten this out," she remarked still holding Duo protectively. She had no plans to leave her young ward, even if they did not mean any harm to him. She knew that much from when she drained Duo and Heero's energy. That was her genetic gift, the ability to steal information from someone's DNA. Not only could she take their powers and energy, but also she could see into their minds. From Duo and Heero's memories she knew that Quatre and Trowa were friends, but also knew her situation did not look good right now. She needed to make it out of this alive so she could take her revenge.

"I won't tell you again," Trowa replied.

Lucy pulled Duo to her closer. "It's been fun but I reckon we'll have to tangle another time, sugar," she replied.

"No!" Quatre yelled out as Duo and dark haired woman's forms flashed out of existence.

Trowa scrunched his face at the smell of sulfur. "Damn."

Quatre turned away and lifted Heero and Catherine with his mind. _"We'll get Catherine and Heero inside then use Zero to find Duo. Someone sent that assassin after him and I think we need to find out who and why."_

_"I don't like this. How did they know he was here?" _Trowa asked.

_"They must be watching,"_ Quatre answered

xxx

Lucy appeared in her safe house and laid Duo down on the bed gingerly. "You should be safe right here sugar," she said as she smoothed back his hair affectionately with her gloved hand. "It's been a long while and you're sprouted up. You handled yourself mighty fine in our fight, but you still have a ways to go. Treize is going to pay for this. That sneaky bullfrog knew exactly what he was doing. My dealings with him are over, but first I'm going to have to get you out of here and find Vicky."

"Quatre…can…help," Duo said breathlessly as his eyes opened.

Lucy smiled. "I'm sure he can, sugar, but right now your boyfriend is a little to ornery to deal with. I'll let him cool a spell if he doesn't find me first. You and Heero minds' have told me quite a bit. Rest now and I'll make you some cocoa like I used to…"

"And cornbread?" he asked smiling just before flinching in pain.

"Yes, sugar, what southerner doesn't always have cornbread about," she answered and as she left the room. "I'll bring you something for the pain too." She closed the door behind her and looked at her watch. She knew it would not be long before Quatre found her. Fortunately her safe house was designed with telepaths in mind. It would take him at least two days to narrow her location down exactly and by then she would have a plan to deal with him and take out Treize.

_"He's using them and me," _she thought as she balled her fist in anger. Images from Duo's mind lingered in her subconscious. They would always be with her as though she experienced them first hand.

_"Sit down, Duo," Treize said casually from his seat by the fire._

Duo sat down and looked at Trieze with wide eyes. This was the first time he had ever been asked to Mr. Treize's office alone. Always he and Victoria would come together see what they're savior needed of them. There was never anything to great to ask. He looked after them and gave them shelter. He did not look at them as freaks and treated them like…humans.

"You look nervous, relax. I won't bite," Treize laughed, "or perhaps this will help." He stood and walked behind Duo then placed his hands on his shoulders. He rubbed them gently as if to smooth the tension away.

Duo's eyes drifted shut at the calm movements. "Yes, Mr. Treize?"

"I was speaking with your tutors and I understand you're coming along quite well in your studies. You and Victoria are the best students Septum has ever had. I understand you even developed a device so that you can go out in the day time…an appearance modifier you call it?"

"Modulator," Duo corrected then pulled away in embarrassment. "Forgive me, Mr. Trieze."

Trieze pulled him closer to him. "Don't worry about it. I do make mistakes, my dear Duo," he smiled looking into large amber eyes. Her fingered a lock of blue hair and admired it. "How long have you been with me, Duo?"

Duo flushed from the thoughtful touch and looked away shyly only to have Trieze tilt his head back towards him. "Four and half years."

"And you've grown so much," Treize complimented letting his eyes wander over the seventeen year old's body. "You turning into a man."

"Mr. Treize?" Duo asked flushing even more furiously in his blue face. He did not know that Mr. Trieze was attracted to men. He had always seen him take notice of women, especially his sister as she blossomed. He had always been jealous, but glad at least one of them made Mr. Treize happy, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. He was more than willing to give himself to the man who saved him.

"Such a beautiful young man," Treize whispered just before placing his lips on top of Duo's. A smile creeped into Treize's mind as he felt how yielding the young man was to please him just like Victoria was. He would have them both, mind, power, and body; the things a man desired. "Duo, do I have your permission?"

Amber eyes widened in gratefulness and shock. "I want this," he answered.

Treize smiled, "So do I…" 

+.+

_ Duo lay dazed in Treize's arms breathing contently. He never knew that intimacy could be so…pleasurable. The feeling was indescribable and he did not want it to end. _

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Treize asked basking his lover's after glow.

Duo nodded his head not knowing what to say initially. "Mr. Treize," he asked quietly.

"Yes," Treize answered. He was curious was at what the young man was about to ask in reference to his first consensual sexual experience.

"Can we do this again?"

Treize smiled at the realization that his knew partner had a rather healthy libido. "Right now or later?"

"Both," he answered.

"That can be arranged," Trieze replied just before hungrily kissing the young man. 

A year later…

Duo twiddled his braid in frustration as he worked on his assignment. There had to be away to solve his power problem in the modulator. He came up with the idea of making a solar capacitor, but making one so small was proving to be a feat unto itself. There had to be away to store enough energy to last twelve hours in case he was caught outside at night. Even under the cloak of darkness, he could not afford to be without his disguise. He lived in New York City, the place practically never slept. "The OZ files," he said mostly to himself. There was nothing like the time honored scientific way of doing things, build off someone else's work. There had to be someone doing something similar.

"What do we have here?" he asked curiously as he began reading. His brow furrowed as he read the content. It was about the Genocian project. Treize told him that he as going to start a colony for mutants on the island, however the information was going along a different theme, slavery. "This can't be right?" He had heard murmurs and rumors here and there about Treize, but he always dismissed them, especially when Victoria took on the role as Lady Une, spokeswoman for OZ. Victoria would never sponsor such a thing, not after what they faced in the circus. Trieze would never hide anything from them, especially him. They had been secret loves for a year now. Treize came to him every night and he never mentioned such a travesty. "I'm going to get him to straighten this out."

"Well what do we have here?" a voice asked as light flooded the room.

Duo activated his modulator and turned around. "I'm working. You should knock first."

"Oh excuse me, the pup is working," the man taunted. "It must be nice to be the corporate play toy." He ran his hand across Duo's shoulder then gasped in pain. "Let me go."  
Duo tightened his grip on the man's wrist. No one was to ever touch him except Victoria, Trieze, and Mama Lucy. "Never touch me again," he hissed before pushing the man away.

The man narrowed his eyes as he held his wrist. "I guess some of us don't need collars to be enslaved."

Duo paused as more aspects of the report he had been reading seemed to be coming about. It could not be true. He turned to the man and sneered. "You better get a look at that wrist I don't think you'll be using it for awhile."

"Just so you know, you're not the only one he's banging," the man smirked as Duo left.

"Whatever," Duo said lowly as he teleported out. He had no time for petty games. As he appeared in Treize's cloakroom, a thought struck him. How did that guy know about him and Treize? A lump seized in his throat as he thought Victoria, did she know? Now there was one more thing that he and Treize had to talk about. He raised his knuckles to knock on the door the way he always did.

"Oh Treize," a femine voice suddenly called out in pleasure causing Duo's heart to sink.

Duo balled his fist in anger as he recognized the scent. Everything was suddenly clear why Treize never stayed the night with him, why he always wanted him to appear in the cloak room first, why Victoria seemed to have a greater adoration for Treize than before. He teleported back to his room then punched the mirror in anger. "It's all true. He's been using me the whole time! Damn him," he screamed as he threw his fit.

xxx

Relena groaned as she sat up gingerly. "I feel horrible," she moaned as she placed her hand to her head. 

"Here drink this," Trowa suggested as he handed her a glass.

"What is it?" she asked taking the glass.

"Don't ask," he replied. "Just drink."  
"Hmm." Blue eyes looked unsure then took a deep swallow. It actually tasted rather good. "How's Quatre? He's blocking me."

"Not good. He's been at it with the Zero system all night."

"I've been out that long?" she asked in disbelief. Trowa nodded. "What about Catherine and Heero?"

"They are out looking for leads," he answered.

"I'm going to go talk to him," she said as she stood up slowly. She felt a bit unsteady after being paralyzed for ten hours. 

"Good luck."

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"He's your best friend and we all grew together," she pleaded. "He needs you now."

Trowa looked at her intensely. He and Quatre had been friends long to know when to leave alone and went to push. "If he wants to talk, he can reach me."

"I can't believe you," she said as she stalked the room angrily.

"Relena." He called just before she left the room.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to bob and weave," he replied as he opened a book to where he left off.

"Oh thanks," she said sarcastically before leaving the room.

©2002 Devon Masterson-Bond

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


	8. 08

Gundam X-Win 

08

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Relena walked into Zero's chamber. Her eyes took on a greater look of concern as she saw how tired her friend looked as he concentrated on finding Duo. "You always told me that strong emotions can destroy focus," she said lowly.

"So can talking," he replied adjusting the controls. He could not find Duo's psychic signature anywhere. He could find just about anyone in the world, but he could not save the one that mattered to him most. Someone had to be blocking him, he refused consider the other option. Duo's death was not something he could accept…he would not accept it. He had to be alive and there was not amount of talking about feelings or hugging trees that would stop him from finding him. "I don't want to talk, Relena."

_"Then we won't talk," she said into his mind._

"Go away," he said firmly.

"I know you're hurting I can feel it. You don't know how to deal with a loss like this and you feel it's your fault. It's not. We were all blindsided by this attack and as your friends…"

A roll of duct tape flew from a cabinet and taped her mouth shut. Relena merely blinked in shock for a moment then turned to leave. _"I see you're not ready to talk. I'll come back when you are."_ She stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the residence floor in thought. She did not even realize that she still had her mouth duct taped shut until she walked into her room.

"I see the talk went well," Trowa commented without looking up from his book.

Relena narrowed her eyes and threw a pillow at him with her mind then took off duct tape. "I'm going to see what the others have come up with," she replied turning up her nose and leaving the room again.

Trowa chuckled for a moment then stopped. _"You didn't have to be so cruel."_

_ "Tell her I'll make it up to her later. Right now I just want to find him," Quatre sighed._

Trowa closed his book and stood. _"I am going to do some poking around the Romafeller Foundation."_

_ "Thanks."_ Quatre turned his concentration back to his search. _"Where are you Duo?"_

xxx

Duo sat up gingerly rubbing his jaw. It felt like he had been a couple rounds with a heavyweight. He then stretched. He was going to be sore for a few days, but he was going to live. Beatings were something he was accustomed to, at least one good thing came out of that hellish nightmare known as his childhood.

"Where am I?" he asked himself while looking around. He did not feel like he was in danger but the surroundings were unfamiliar. There was something about the place in the back of mind that he needed to remember. _"Maybe, it wasn't a dream and I did see her or this is one of Treize's traps."_ He would know soon enough. He touched the door knob and walked out of the room and down the hall. "Mama Lucy?" he called walking through the house. "Mama…no!" he quickly ran towards the kitchen then stopped as his fears were confirmed.

The older woman was sprawled on the floor next to a turned over bottle of spilled milk. He cradled her in his arms careful not to touch her skin. "Mama Lucy," he called shaking her. When there was no response, he started to panic. He could not teleport them out of there if he didn't know where he was. There were no windows or a door and judging from the fact that Quatre hadn't turned up yet, the strong hold was built from some sort of psychic blocking material. "Mama Lucy, I need you to tell me where we are. Wake up!"

"The door…is…"

"I can't go outside without my modulator," Duo said quickly.

"The door…opera house…can't get out…"

"What are you saying?" Duo asked shaking her again.

"Sorry…I…" her sentence trailed as she passed out again.

Duo sighed. He had to get her some help and the only one he could trust was Quatre. He had to think. When he passed out, he remembered feeling he was in void similar to when he teleported. Mama Lucy had to have teleported him there and his range was only 4 miles. There was only one option and he did not like it. A frown crossed his features as he stared at his broken modulator_. "There's no hiding this time,"_ he thought as he held Lucretzia around the waist careful not too touch her skin. He always wondered why she said the touch of her skin was death and now he knew. _"I guess I am about to find out just how much he loves me…"_

"Let's go, Mama Lucy," he said as he they disappeared in a stream of sulfur smoke. The world snapped away from them then popped back into view dropping them on the roof of a building. _"Quatre, if you're out there listening I could use a ride. Not a clue where I am."_ Fortune was on in his side this time, they were on a tall building and it was night. He was fairly familiar with the section of town. It was going to take more that a few transports to get back to the mansion. They were not too far from the apartment that he and Victoria used to share, but he did not dare go back there. Treize actually hired someone to kill him. Obviously it would be expected for him to go back there. First thing he needed to do was get to safety then Treize would feel his wrath.

Duo turned his head eastward as he heard the sound of aircraft overhead. He darted out of sight. Being this close to Oz, in his current state was suicide. He was still weak from his encounter with Mama Lucy and of course she was sick. She was trembling in his arms mumbling incoherently. She needed a doctor. _"Quatre! Where the hell are you?"_

Some distance away, azure eyes widened. _"Duo?"_

_"Finally, I was starting to give up on you," _he_ smirked. "I am in the city. My modulator's broken and I have someone with me. Can you pick us up?"_

_"Who do you have with you?" Quatre asked. _

_"She's a friend and don't think about probing her mind…at least not yet. She needs help. How soon can you come get me?"_

_"I'm on way now. We should be there in about ten minutes. The black bird will be cloaked but you'll here us coming."_

_Duo snickered. "Impressive. Expensive toy."_

_"Of course," Quatre smiled. He could feel his humor coming back to him as he started down the hall. Trowa and Relena joined him as he started for the launch bay. A forgiving hand gripped his shoulder in support._

_"You're a brat you know that?" Duo teased. "Nothing but the best for you I assume."_

_"Didn't you know?"_

_"I figured you to be the type to get whatever he wanted."_

_"I do have a tendency to get my way," Quatre admitted as he settled himself into the pilot's chair. _

_"You've had the easy life."_

_Quatre shook his head. "I have had to work for some things. Anything worth having is worth working for."_

_"Really now? Does that apply to relationships?" Duo asked._

_"Especially in relationships." Quatre could feel his face flushing slightly as they lifted off. It did not take a psychic to see where this conversation was going. _

_"Am I worth having?" Duo asked shyly. For the first time in awhile he was feeling insecure. He had been through so much the past could of years. Now it was time for some things to happen on his own terms._

_"Yes," he answered simply. "You are."_

_"Are you coming on to me, Quatre?" Duo said suddenly lightening the serious mood._

_"Yes, but you've been coming on to me ever since I met you physically. So I guess the question you should really ask yourself is after all you've been through am I worth it." Duo paused. Quatre caught him off guard. He really did not know what to say. "We're here." Quatre said sometime later._

Duo looked above him. He could feel the hot air flowing around him and hear the gentle hum of an engine but he could hardly see anything. A technical marvel this plane was…he couldn't wait to get under the hood of it. A slit formed seemingly in the middle of space and a smiling brunette head poked out. Duo could feel himself and his package being lifted into the air. It was odd feeling weightless. He was glad when he finally inside of the air craft. It wasn't until the door closed and he was sitting down on the floor that he realized that Relena was staring at him. He had forgotten that the modulator was not working. Amber eyes widened. _"She's disgusted by me…"_

"You're okay," she sighed just before pouncing the blue skinned man. "I was worried and then Quatre was driving us all insane with his never ending searching." She turned away from the surprised Duo. "You need to learn to take breaks."

Trowa smirked as he watched his best friend sigh. Relena was going to enjoy mothering over Quatre and Duo that would give him the chance to look into the other day's incident. There was clearly a lot going on here. He would start with their would-be assassin. "We will be approaching the mansion in five minutes." He turned his head towards Duo. "What happened to her?"

Duo pried himself away from Relena's embrace. It was kind of weird of her hanging all over him like that. It kind of reminded him of how things were between him and Victoria before the circus men became interested in her. "I don't know. I found her that way when I woke up."

"Who is she?" Quatre asked.

"She looked after us a long time ago. I am sure you remember her," Duo answered cryptically. Despite everything that had gone on the past couple of weeks, he still wanted some of the elements of his life to remain private. If not for the fact that Quatre invaded is mind weeks ago, even the blonde would not know all of the sorted details.

Quatre nodded. "Mama Lucy," he said lowly. "Treize misinformed her when he sent her after you."

"Well they always say you hurt the ones you love," Trowa observed causing everyone to give him a dirty look.

"Really, Trowa," Relena sighed. She stood to her feet once they landed.

_"Help…"_

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Trowa and Duo shook their heads. "I heard it," Quatre said looking at the unconscious woman in the back of the plane. He pulled himself into his chair and hover next to her.

_"I'm sorry…it was an accident…"_

_ Quatre closed his eyes. "Duo is okay, Lucy, you don't have to…"_

_ "Get out of my mind!" Lucy yelled._

_ "Duo is fine," Quatre said in a soothing voice. He probed deeper. "It's not your fault."_

_ "Get out."_

_ "No. You have to get through this and retreating inside yourself is not the way." Quatre reasoned._

_ "She'll get you."_

_ "Who will get me?" he questioned. Now he was curious this was not a simple guilt trip after all._

_ "Go."_

_ "Who will get me?" he repeated._

_ "I can't control her any more."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Please, you're his friend. He would never forgive me."_

_ "Lucy, listen to me. Duo is fine and I am not in any danger. You're…"_

_ A shadowy manifestation formed in front of his mind's eye. It started pushing him away and looking around anxiously. "It's not safe. If she gets out you'll be trapped too."_

Quatre allowed himself to be pushed out her mind. He opened his eyes and sighed before motioning for them to put Lucy on the stretcher. Duo and Trowa carefully laid her down making sure they did not come in contact with her bare skin. A look from Relena told him that she heard the mental conversation that between them. She was worried as well. They needed information from Lucy about Treize and naturally she was dear to Duo. From the looks of it, she seemed to be suffering from some sort of schizophrenic meltdown and who knew he would be able to pull her out of it. Why weren't things ever easy?

To be continued…

©2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Hmm…I don't own these people, but the plot I do own. So enjoy these non-profit treats from my imagination.


End file.
